


What makes you think I'm so special

by katsukiy



Series: tumblr prompts [11]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Compliment Yuuri party, Fluff, M/M, this is the "everyone tries to make Yuuri understand how much he means" fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsukiy/pseuds/katsukiy
Summary: “He’s not the worst thing that has ever happened to me,” Yuri Plisetsky says, face closed off.“That means you’re the best thing that ever happened to him,” Mila translates helpfully.





	What makes you think I'm so special

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eu_nao_sou_um_chapeu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eu_nao_sou_um_chapeu/gifts).



> For eu_nao_sou_um_chapeu, who shares my Katsuki Yuuri appreciation life.

Viktor goes to every length to make it happen. He waits for an occasion where most of them would be in the same place, makes arrangements for the others to fly in. It’s right at the end of the World Championship. (Yuuri takes gold, because of course.)

He makes Yuuri dress up nicely (he’s too powerful in just a thin shirt that once was Viktor’s and sweatpants, and Viktor isn’t ready to give a body count to the press), drags him to the restaurant with no real explanation. He tells him, _if anything makes you uncomfortable we’ll come back to the hotel right away_. Yuuri gives a pleased smile and a nod, they’re just getting dinner, why would he- except their table is filled with everyone.

Like, literally, everyone. Except for his parents, because traveling is too stressful for them (but Viktor already promised Mama a redo at the onsen, if everything goes well, so that’s no matter). Yuuri gapes at all the eyes looking at them, starts to ask, but Viktor curls a hand around his hip and steers him towards the empty chairs, right in the middle of the other seats. “Consider this a celebration for your gold,” he whispers, a satisfied smile playing at his lips, and Yuuri sits down and decides to go with it.

Phichit is quick to envelope him into a bone crushing hug, suffocating all the other questions he may have, and everyone else shouts their greetings over the table. Viktor is still standing beside him, and he claps twice, making the noise die down instantly. Yuuri is kind of turned on by that kind of power, and he’ll make sure to tell him later. But now Viktor is saying, with his delighted tone “Welcome, everyone! Thank you for coming!”

Phichit keeps an arm around his shoulders and whoops. “Are we doing it now or later?” he asks, and dread starts whispering in Yuuri’s ear. Doing what now?

“Now, of course!” is the reply, and then Viktor sits down, takes Yuuri’s hands in his. “My darling,” Viktor interrupts his bubbling questions again, “I’m so grateful for every moment you spend with me. You showed me what life and love were after so much time I have ignored them.” Yuuri can do nothing except squeeze his hands tightly and flush. “I-” he starts, but Chris, to the left of Viktor, doesn’t let him finish.

“Yuuri, _chéri_ , thank you for all the times you helped me fit into my costumes,” he winks, and Yuuri has flashbacks to every time he’s had to adjust the too tight spandex around the Swiss’ magnificent ass. “And for the pole dancing, of course,” Chris adds, a last blow to Yuuri’s already gaping, boiling face.

It doesn’t stop there. Everyone around the table has something to say, clockwise. Georgi thanks him for helping him with his make-up and consoling his love woes (he tears up at that), Mila thanks him for all the selfies.

“He’s not the worst thing that has ever happened to me,” Yuri Plisetsky says, face closed off.  
“That means you’re the best thing that ever happened to him,” Mila translates helpfully. “After Potya,” Yuri corrects hastily, then splutters and curses and tries to take it back. If Yuuri weren’t already crying, he’d start now. Otabek gives him a curt nod, but he’s kind of smiling.

Guang-hong and Leo sheepishly assure that without him they would’ve never found the courage to ask each other out. That’s mostly Phichit, he wants to say, but it’s not true and he knows. Sara and Michele Crispino thank him for that time he helped sew back a piece of Sara’s costume that had fallen off right before her exhibition. Well, actually, Michele gruffly adds a “thank you for not coming onto my sister,” shooting a guilty glance at Viktor.

“You’re a great hugger,” Emil Nekola says, and Yuuri promises himself that he’ll hug the guy again when all _this_ , whatever this is, has been done.

Yuuko, Takeshi and Mari team up. “For being the best friend and brother one could ask for,” Mari kinda looks out of place without a cigarette between her lips, but her smile is large and genuine. “And student,” Minako quips from the side, waving her hand “You’re making us all so proud, I’m sure if they were here your parents would want you to know that.”

Fat tears keep rolling down Yuuri’s cheeks, even as Seung-gil seriously tells him “Thank you for sending videos of your dog.”

(”You gave him your number?” Phichit whines when Seung-gil just nods. “It took me a month to convince you to give it to me!”

“Katsuki has a dog, and is therefore trustworthy.”

“I have _hamsters_!”)

JJ grins a little sheepishly, thanking him for “cheering me up when I flubbed my skate last year,” Isabella smiles and parrots the sentiment very sweetly.

Phichit clears his throat, his arm has never left him. “My turn!” he excitedly says, then looks at him very seriously. “Yuuri, for being my first and best friend. When I moved to Detroit, I was alone, and lost, and meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me. There are so many things I could thank you for, and so many embarrassing tales I could tell, but I’m saving them for the wedding,” he chuckles. “You’re an amazing person and a great skater. And we’re not the only ones who think you are,” he whips out his phone at that.

“Oh, no,” Yuuri weeps, and Phichit starts a five minute video under his nose, a compilation of letters and comments by his fans. Hundreds of people have reached out at Phichit’s call to compliment him and his skating, cheering him on so sweetly, thanking him for being an inspiration, even. At the third minute, Viktor makes him pause and drink a glass of water because he’s afraid he’ll get dehydrated.

“I’ll send you the full one, I had to cut it because there were too many,” Phichit tells Viktor, who nods and grins really big, taking the reins again, hugging Yuuri (who has never stopped crying) to his chest.

“My little star, you mean so much to so many people, I can’t help being a little jealous,” he wonders at last, but his smile is playful “I just wanted you to know how lucky we are. How lucky _I_ am to be able to spend the rest of my life with you. I didn’t know how else to make you see it. Do you get it now?”

Yuuri nods, tells him “You didn’t have to do all this for me,” trying to wipe his face with the back of his hands.

“Nonsense, you deserve this and more!” Viktor assures.

“Are you ready to order?” the waiter tentatively tries.

“This is so embarrassing,” Yuuri sobs into his hands, burrowing into his fiancé’s side with his whole body.

“He loved it,” Phichit says, and Yuuri can feel the pleased smile in his words even without seeing it. He’s right.

(After dinner, he makes a round of hugs, and if he cries again, no one has anything to say about it)

**Author's Note:**

> This is self indulgence through and through, I have no excuses to make.  
> I just- love Katsuki Yuuri so much.  
> I want so bad to make this a fad (hah). Please compliment Yuuri, he deserves it.
> 
> The title is shamelessly from the Steven Universe ending, I don't need to tell you. It's like a Victuuri theme anthem, for me.  
> Sceam at me @[tumblr](http://yuriplisetsk.tumblr.com), you know I love it.  
> Comments and kudos are kisses sent to Katsuki Yuuri.  
> 


End file.
